DGray Man Halloween Special
by Kokoro Takeda
Summary: The Black Order celebrates its 3rd Halloween! It's Allen's first time and he's trying to get stubborn Kanda to go to the Halloween Party too! With Lavi's help, can Allen succeed?
1. Allen's first Halloween

**DGM- Halloween Special **

Komui held his favourite rabbit mug and sipped his coffee, relaxing after a long day's work. His eyes fell on the calendar on his desk.

"Ah… So it's that time of the year now…time to make preparations for it."

He then took out his pen and a note pad and started to write a checklist of things he would have to do.

"Decorations…a party…presents…of course…and invitations for the Heads of the other Exorcist Branches…"

The next day, Allen woke up at dawn to get a huge breakfast at the canteen. However, he saw a sign on the big notice board at the hall.

"All fellow exorcists are cordially invited to a Halloween party this Saturday night. Guests must come dressed in a costume and bring a present for the gift-exchange on that night…"

Allen scratched his head. Did they celebrate Halloween at the Order too?

He walked over to the canteen, where Jerry was waiting as usual behind her* stall.

" 30 mitarashi dangos**,please."

"Anything else? "

" And a glass of milk and 15 waffles with maple syrup.'

"Anything else? "

"That would be enough, thank you."

Jerry tied on her* apron and started to cook at breakneck speed.

15 minutes later, she* handed Allen his food.

As Allen received his food, he asked, "Jerry, does the Order celebrate Halloween every year? "

"Yes, every year since two years ago. I heard that this year, Komui is planning a big party! "

"I really look forward to it."

"Ah, it's your first year celebrating Halloween in the Black Order right? "

"Mmm.. I can't wait to see what costume Kanda will come wearing! "

"Sorry to disappoint you, but for the past two years, Kanda has never attended any Halloween parties. He has always been shut in his room..meditating, I guess."

Suddenly, Allen smiled wickedly. He knew what he could do.

##############################################################################################

It's my second story now! Yay! I wonder if anyone has written a Halloween special for DGM??? Anyways I decided to write one for DGM since I am writing one for Toradora too!!! Ahahaha!!! XD sorry if my English is bad!!!

* - i just remembered that Jerry was a girl... sorry!!! ^_^lll = omg that's like such a big mistake!!!

**Mitarashi Dangos- in case you've been wondering, this food is actually a sweet and salty dumpling snack XD yummy!!!

***btw, i've found an editor!!!yay!XD her name is 'Something'. 'Why the heck she's called 'Something'?' you people will think...

weelll... She's actually my friend who reads my stories and loves to check for errors.

Because i said,' since you love to edit my work, at least let me credit you as something!?!?!?'

then she said, ' ok, then credit me as 'Something', hence this name -_-


	2. Allen and Lavi makes a team

Allen spent the whole afternoon playing with Timcampy and eating a big bag of snacks he lugged back from a village near the Order.

Suddenly, a loud yell from the main corridor was heard.

"WE'RE BACKKKKK!!!!" Lavi yelled, cupping his hands to his mouth. Bookman flinched at his loud voice.

"Lavi, you don't have to yell the whole Order down! You'll disturb the people working here!" Bookman scolded Lavi.

"Sorry, Panda gramps, I have something urgent to attend t-"

Before Lavi could end his sentence, Bookman kicked him on the side of his face, sending him flying to the end of the corridor and crashing into the wall. A shoe mark covered the right side of his face.

"Stop calling me Panda!"

"Owww…you didn't have to kick so hard…Panda…I mean, gramps." Lavi whined, rubbing the side of his face and wincing at the pain.

Allen ran down the flights of stairs to the main corridor when he heard Lavi's yell.

"Lavi! Lavi! I've been waiting the whole afternoon for you! " Allen exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh! Right! The 'Make Yu go to the Halloween Party' plan! Bye, Panda gramps!" Lavi shouted over his shoulder as he ran after Allen, pulling a face at Bookman and barely escaping his wrath.

When they were safely in Allen's room, Lavi brought out a blank sheet of paper and a pen.

" During my mission, I thought up some ideas. I think it's better if we write our ideas on a piece of paper." Lavi said, while writing down the ideas he thought of.

Allen rubbed his hands in evil delight. He had thought up some really wicked ideas to make the normally anti-social Kanda to attend the Halloween Party when Lavi and Bookman were out for a mission.

##############################################################################

Yays! Another chapter!!! [all the chapters will be kinda short, btw]

'Panda gramps' sounds weird huh? But it's the best I can think of…[there was 'Panda grandpa' and 'Grandpa panda']

Ahhh!!! Now I have to think what wicked ideas Allen and Lavi comes up next!!! XD

[Would I want poor Kanda to suffer??? Or not???]


	3. The 'Make Kanda Yu go to the party' Plan

"Done!" Lavi said, finally putting down his pen.

Allen then took the pen and started to write down his ideas on the paper.

When he was finished, Lavi read out the ideas aloud.

Some of the ideas wrote down were simply too dangerous to be administered on a violent person like Kanda, so they were eliminated.

This is the final list of [safe] ideas to make kanda go to the party:

#1- Tie Kanda's hair into two ponytails and take pics while he's sleeping and use em later to blackmail him [Lavi's suggestion]

Effectiveness: *****

Evilness: *****

#2- Lure him out with soba [Allen's suggestion]

Effectiveness: ***

Evilness: **

#3- Tell him that Lenalee wants to marry him!?!?! [Lavi's suggestion]

Effectiveness: *

Evilness: ****

#4- Dare him to go to the party and taunt him by saying he's scared of ghosts [Allen's suggestion]

Effectiveness: ****

Evilness: **

#5- Make Noise Marie talk him into going to the party [Allen's suggestion]

Effectiveness: ***

Evilness: *

#6- Tell him that it is an order from Komui that he attends the party [Lavi's suggestion]

Effectiveness: **

Evilness: *

##############################################################################

Yeah, some of the ideas are really horrible -_- … anyways I won't be writing during the last two weeks of Sept and the first two weeks of Oct… I have exams…


	4. The 'Komui's Order' Plan

"Stop fretting Allen, these are all brilliant ideas, one's bound to succeed," Lavi said, looking at Allen's nervous face.

"But…are we going to start with the first idea? I have a feeling it will end with the Order destroyed…"

"We'll start with the last idea then! Save the best for the last!"

The duo then left the room and headed for Komui's office.

"Yessss? What are you two here for?" Komui asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We need you to do a favour for us," Allen explained.

Lavi then walked over to Komui's desk and whispered something in Komui's ear.

"Ohohoho…sounds interesting…"he chuckled.

"I have an announcement to make: I am commanding Kanda to attend the Halloween party and he is to come in a costume I made for him!" Komui almost shouted through the announcement system.

A few seconds later, Kanda burst into the room, wielding his Mugen, with scary demonic eyes.

"Uh-oh," muttered Allen, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!"

Allen, Lavi and Komui raced out of the room, with Kanda right behind them.

Kanda was stopped by a concerned Lenalee whose conversation with Bookman was interrupted by the commotion.

"Kanda, what's wrong?"

She glanced behind her, seeing her brother, Lavi and Allen peeking out from behind a hallway.

She activated her Innocence, Dark Boots, and walked over towards them slowly. Seeing the look on her face, Allen and Lavi quickly scurried away, leaving Komui alone.

"Hello Lenale- EYAHHHHHHH!!!"

Lenalee's kick landed on Komui's face, sending him flying far, far away…

She dusted her hands and strutted back to Bookman, smiling.

"Thanks for teaching me the technique of _Kung fu._"

"You're welcome," Bookman replied, bowing curtly.

Lenalee turned to ask Kanda what happened, but he was already storming angrily to his meditation room.

That night, after dinner, Lenalee made Allen and Lavi stay in the canteen.

"What did you do to Kanda today?"

"Oh…erm…erm…it was…" Allen stuttered, embarrassed.

"We're trying to make Yu-chan go to the Halloween party!" Lavi said confidently, grinning widely at the same time.

Allen looked appreciatively at Lavi. Sometimes he wished he had his guts.

"Really???" Lenalee's eyes had sparkled at Lavi's words.

"I've been thinking about that every year…"

"So are you in?" Allen and Lavi asked together placing one hand in front of them.

"Yeah!" she placed her hand on top of theirs, and the two guys gave her a thumbs up.

##################################################################################

ahhhh...finally...

finished my exams [actually it was over two weeks ago...]...

and i found out i got a B for Lang Arts... woohoo! [at least i didn't get a C, or fail]

sorry for making you guys wait...

i wanted to finish this story by Halloween [WHICH IS TODAY]

but ... i was kinda *ahem* busy with my own stuff...

so i'm rushing nowwww....

i don't think i can finish by midnight...30 more minutes to go and 5 MORE CHAPTERS TO GOOOOO...


	5. The 'Good Friend Advice' Plan

On Thursday morning, Allen was woken by the pounding on his door.

He tumbled out of bed in a hurry to get to the door, dragging his sheets with him.

When he opened it, he saw Lavi standing outside, leaning against the doorframe, already fully dressed.

Allen was not a morning person and it took him a few minutes to speak.

"What do you want? It's still quite early," he yawned sleepily.

"Don't you remember? We're continuing with the next plan, and Marie has to leave early today with General Tiedoll for a mission."

"Okay, just give me a sec," Allen said.

He threw on a shirt and pants and slowly walked out of his room, yawning all the time.

Lavi grabbed his wrist, jerking Allen out of his sweet dreams and sprinted down the hall with Allen in tow.

They found Marie in his room packing his stuff.

"Hey! Marie! Would you do what I asked you yesterday?"

"Of course, a promise is a promise," Marie said, lifting up his pinky.

Marie walked to Kanda's room, with Allen and Lavi following cautiously behind.

Kanda must had been up for quite some time as when Marie knocked, the door was answered quickly.

Allen and Lavi hastily darted out of sight.

"What do you want?" Kanda snapped.

"I have something to talk to you about…it's really important."

Hearing that, Kanda allowed Marie to enter his room and the door closed.

Allen and Lavi snuck out from their hiding place, hoping to eavesdrop on their conversation.

A few minutes later, Marie came out, shaking his head.

"I tried to talk him into it, but, he says nothing will make him go." he said, disappointed.

" It's okay, he doesn't know what we can come up with to make him go," Lavi smiled evily.

During lunch, Allen found himself waiting outside Jerry's stall in the canteen.

"And make the soba extremely long and chewy," Allen said to a busy Jerry cooking in her stall.

"The toppings?" she asked.

"Seaweed."

Jerry found it weird that Allen was suddenly so enthusiastic about the Japanese noodles. He usually ate sweets and desserts, so this sudden order of the cold, savory noodles made her a teeny bit suspicious.

"Is this bowl of soba meant for Kanda?"

"Yes, we're trying to make him go to the Halloween party."

In that instant, Jerry's expression went dark.

"I advise you to put a stop to whatever plans you have. Trust me-you will regret it."

"Huh?!? Why? What's going to happen?" exclaimed Allen.

However, Jerry simply plonked the bowl of noodles on the tray he was holding and said,

"Here-your noodles."

* * *

Kokoro: yays i'm back w a new chapter! XD

now i'm busy planning on a Haku [from Naruto] costume :D and also Akatsuki robes :D

i know updating a Halloween story in the middle of February is weird... :D

my editor has gone to a diff class!!!ahhhh!!!i'm trying to prevent any language errors now :D


	6. The Combined Plan

Kanda was packing his fresh clothes into his wardrobe when he heard the knock on the door. Grumbling, he picked himself up from the pile of clothes that surrounded him and got to the door. He peeked through the peephole.

Strangely, there was no one there. He opened the door and stuck his head in the corridor, scanning it for people.

He was about to close the door and dismiss the knock as a prank when he saw a bowl of noodles on the floor.

The noodles were not any normal noodles.

They were soba noodles,

Topped with the finest strips of nori.

Kanda licked his lips unconsciously-a pair of chopsticks had even been carefully placed on the rim of the bowl as if begging him to eat the soba.

Unable to resist the temptation, he sat down cross legged, picked up the bowl of noodles and started to eat.

Unbeknownst to the Japanese exorcist, someone was watching him. In the shadows.

Before he could react, a dart had shot him on his upper left arm. Kanda plucked it out, wincing as he did so. It had red feathers on the end.

Kanda recognized the dart as one of those found in the Black Order's pub, stored away with the dartboards. He wondered why the thing hit him in the first place.

Suddenly, Kanda became drowsy. The empty bowl and the ivory chopsticks fell out of his hands with a clatter while he lay on the ground, sound asleep.

After hearing some snores produced by Kanda, a person crept out of the shadows. It was Allen. He smirked evilly and let out a spooky cackle. He was no sooner joined by Lavi, who had a look of admiration on his face.

Allen and Lavi had skipped two plans as they thought they would definitely not work, after the complete failure of the first two plans . However, they combined the last two remaining plans into one deadly plan.

'THE ONE SHOT KILL ALL' PLAN

-lure dear Yuu-san with soba

-shoot him with a sleeping dart

-put him in full view of all the exorcists in the Black Order

-tie his hair into two ponytails[with a bit of guidance from Lenalee]

_Kanda was in their hands now._

* * *

Author's Note:

yay!finally updated again!!! if all goes well, this story can be completed by this Halloween!!!*cheers*

:D

anyways, sorry if it's a bit short.. :)

i promise the final chapter will be longer!!! :D


	7. Finale

"K-Kanda-san?"

Awoken by bright flashes, the tall exorcist tried to stand up.

He groaned, holding his head in one hand. Why was he on the floor?

Many people were standing in front of him, holding on to cameras.

"He's awake!" they screamed, running away from Kanda as if he was some fearsome dragon.

Lenalee was the only one who did not budge.

"What happened?" Kanda asked suspiciously. He had a notion something fishy was going on.

_Uh-oh, I think he figured it out_, Lenalee thought.

"W-well, Kanda, something _did_ happen…" she said hesitantly, while handing him a hand mirror.

One look at the mirror was all it took for the samurai to let out a furious yell. His hair, his pride, was tied in two ponytails, a style similar to Lenalee's.

"ALLEEEEN! LAAAAVI! I'M GONNA KILLLLLL YOU TWOOOO!"

Yes, so the plan failed just like that with two pranksters being chased by a demonic swordsman. However, you may rest assured that this story will not end in the whole Headquarters being destroyed.

"I HAVE A SECRET WEAPON!" Komui yelled, as Allen and Lavi ran into his office seeking refuge.

"What kind of weapon?" Allen asked anxiously, "Just use it, now!"

The bespectacled man flipped a switch on the wall and a hidden compartment was revealed. Lavi whistled in admiration. In it were many buttons and knobs and switches, many with labels hung above them.

'If Lenalee gets married'

'Help from other Headquarters'

'Komurin Robot Lab'

'Storage of Inventions'

Most of the labels did not make much sense, but Komui pressed a button labeled 'Kanda on Rampage'.

Surprisingly, the phone started ringing and he hurried to his desk to pick up the call.

"Hello! Hey, it's a long time since we've had a good chat right? However, this time I really need your help, he's destroying things again…"

After a few muttered words in the phone, he hung up.

"Everything's gonna be all right now!" Komui said in relief.

"But he's still destroying stuff!" Allen protested, while peeking through a window.

"We'll just have to wait now," Lavi sighed, slumped in an armchair.

A Few Moments Later…

The Headquarters' Doorkeeper alerted Komui of the visit of two people. Looking into the crystal ball, the two others in the room could see they were an elderly couple.

"Let's meet them at the main gates," Komui suggested, putting on a white jacket.

Allen and Lavi followed Komui down to the first floor and out of the building. The autumn wind rendered them a bit chilly in their thin clothes. Outside the gate stood the two visitors who were well dressed in the cool weather.

"Mr and Mrs Kanda, I know it troubles you to come today, but your son got out of control again." Komui explained, while helping the elderly couple into the Headquarters.

"K-K-KANDAAA? THEY'RE..KANDA'S..MOM AND DAD?" Allen and Lavi shouted in disbelief. It was amazing that even a beast like Kanda…could actually have parents!

Flinging open the doors, the elderly couple took off their overcoats. The elderly man, no, _Kanda's dad_, was wearing a British-style suit while the lady, I mean, _Kanda's mom_, was wearing a kimono with a delicate flower pattern.

It did not take long for the swordsman to stumble across the corridor.

"Yu-chan! How are you? We're here to see you!" the couple said, while running over to hug their son.

"Father, Mother, why are you here?" Kanda asked, his anger subsiding in the presence of his parents.

"We heard from Komui that you were causing trouble again, dear," his mom said. Kanda merely pouted childishly.

Suddenly, Allen had this urge to ask Kanda's parents to persuade Kanda to wear a Halloween costume. He whispered his plan to Lavi and they nodded in silent agreement.

Clearing his throat, Allen asked, "Mr and Mrs Kanda, I was wondering if you could help me with something…"

Kanda stared at Allen, Lavi and his parents whispering. _What are they thinking now_, he thought. After some discussion, the silver-haired exorcist ran towards the cafeteria.

"Yu-chan, I just heard from Allen-chan and Lavi-chan that the Headquarters are celebrating Halloween today. Why aren't you in a Halloween costume?" Kanda's dad asked.

"No, but, argh… Halloween costumes are just so…embarrassing…" Kanda blushed immensely.

_Aha! He may act so high and mighty, but when his parents are around, he just turns into a tamed beast!_ Lavi thought, while snickering.

"That's no good, Yu-chan, you are in a foreign country, so you too have to indulge in the local festivities," Kanda's mom chided, while waving towards a few members of the Black Order, who were carrying a bunch of clothes, presumably Halloween costumes, "Here, your dear friends even helped you make your costume-how kind of them! You must wear it at the party to show your gratitude."

The cobalt-haired samurai had no choice but to obey. The members of the Black Order had a great time helping Kanda try on the new Halloween outfits, and they finally decided on the black neko costume, that consisted of a sleeveless black furry coat, matching pants, a top hat, realistic cat ears, tail and gloves.

"That's our Yu-chan! You look marvelous in this costume! Now to attend the party, we want you to escort us!" his parents said.

Allen, Lavi and Komui looked gleefully at each other. The plan worked!

At the party…

Lenalee gasped, and exclaimed, "You mean you really succeeded in making him wear a costume? That's amazing!" She was dressed as a Victorian girl, in an elaborately made dress.

"Yes, and we even saw his parents! They're coming to the party tonight!" Allen said enthusiastically. He was wearing a cloak and in his mouth were fake fangs.

"Speak of the devil, that guy is here," the rabbit-costume-wearing Lavi grinned, pointing to the staircase.

There was Kanda's parents, who were dressed like a wizard and witch, and Kanda, who was in a cat costume?

It was the most wonderful and memorable Halloween night ever, and pictures taken during the party were hung up in the Cafeteria notice board. Of course, the samurai resorted to destroying the pictures [his parents went home after the party] before most members of the Order could have a look at them, but what he didn't know was that Komui had a copy of the photos in his laptop and were secretly posting them online on the Black Order's website…

Komui: "MUAHA!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *evil glint*

~THE END~

* * *

Author's Note:

wahahaha! finally! my first story to be completed! XD

Im overjoyed to finally finish this!

Although i might have been a bit late, but i hope you all have enjoyed this last final chapter of the Halloween Special for Man!

Speaking of completing stories...i must work on my other stories too!

And please support my friend Okiyama too-she writes good stories! ^^


End file.
